


I've Got You

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Too much coffee, Work stress, unhealthy work attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You get a late visit from your angel that finally helps you to take a much needed break.





	I've Got You

Title: I’ve Got You  
Characters: Gabriel x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~600  
Warnings: work stress, unhealthy work attitude, too much coffee  
Summary: You get a late visit from your angel that finally helps you to take a much needed break.  
…  
“How many coffees did you have today?” Someone asked right next to your ear. You almost jumped, having been focused on a book in front of you. It was late, you knew that, but your eyes were glued to the pages as you kept going. You didn’t appreciate the interruption, but you also weren’t mad at the intruder.  
“Five” You replied, turning your head to look into Gabriel’s soft brown eyes.  
“Five and?” His ever watchful eyes found yours and for some reason you felt like a deer in headlight. It was something in his eyes, his uncanny power to tell that you hadn’t been entirely truthful in your previous answer.  
“Five and then some” You admitted “At this point we should probably better measure in litres than cups.”  
A warmth filled his eyes and the anxious feeling about his reaction eased a little. There was a small crease between his eyes and his face stayed clear of his characteristic smirk. Seeing him without it was almost like seeing him naked for the first time. His sarcastic mask had become such a large part of him, it was his way to hide and conceal what he was truly feeling. So seeing him vulnerable and open like this always took your breath away a little. No matter how often his soft eyes would meet yours it would always be both exciting and a little scary, knowing how much he trusted you and how much faith he had in a fragile human.  
“You know what coffee and stress does to you” He chided, his face settling on worry “You get even more restless.”  
You lowered your head. He was right of course. The feeling of restlessness was running through your veins again, you couldn’t simply lie down you needed to do something. And something most often related to work, which in turn caused you to stress some more because what if you couldn’t get it all done in time? There was a cycle somewhere in there that once it crawled up on you, wouldn’t leave.  
You felt Gabriel’s fingers lightly lift your chin. They felt warm and safe. For a moment you lost yourself in the touch. It was so light you almost missed it, but it was also radiating such a strong sense of care and belonging you could never not feel that tuck towards your angel.   
“Please leave the book alone” He asked “I’ll stay up with you till the caffeine and worries ease up.”  
“I…”  
“Let go” He insisted, but without force. If you really wanted you could insist on working some more on the case. However you didn’t want to. Something inside you was calling for the quietness and steadiness of a warm embrace, quite possibly while lying down and just embracing the feeling of not being alone. It was as if someone managed to turn a switch. You still weren’t sleepy, but the restlessness was replaced with the need to calm down.  
“Just like that” Gabriel send you a smile before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead “I’ve got you. I promise.”


End file.
